


The crooked toy

by Circus_ink_and_determination



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Allison and susie are "Alice", Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boris is mute, Co-workers, Enemies to Friends, False Memories, Gen, Henrry is married with Linda, Henry and Shawn works together to escape, Joey Drew still alive, Memory Alteration, Old Friends, Repressed Memories, Sammy still alive, Shawn is very small, Shawn wants to escape, Soul-Searching, Souls, Team Up, They share the same body, This can be considered an au?, bendy is out of control, but he's not what he was in the past, he continues to maintain his age, in size, ink monsters - Freeform, possessed toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus_ink_and_determination/pseuds/Circus_ink_and_determination
Summary: After separating from Boris in the studio and both following different paths to meet later, Henry finds not only a room full of toys where he does not remember having ever been before, but where he finds a former member of the company that still seems save his own sanity, an old acquaintance who could answer all his questions about the past while they help each other to reach the exit and escape from that place before everything collapses and the ink demon finds them.





	The crooked toy

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what could have happened with Shawn Flynn and the other characters and then this idea came to my head and I decided to develop a story based on my idea ^^
> 
> The story focuses on chapter three of the game, we must bear in mind that Henry is somewhat older and can not move as easily as in the game. I hope that you like this history!

"Did you hear that?" The dark-haired man, already somewhat light with age, murmured with false calm, looking out of the corner of his eye at his companion while his hand gripped the old-looking "lantern" that emitted a light in the darkness.

The ink did not stop falling through the ceiling and the walls in a rhythmic time while the metallic sounds of the machines and gears moved with a melody that did nothing but add tension to the environment the further they went. The lights on them did not stop tinkling, as if warning of any moment they would explode and plunge both of them into semi darkness.

Next to the man, the cartoon wolf almost 7'1 '' tall, watched his human companion silently and calmly though his eyes reflected nerves and a little fear as he emitted a soft growl while his head slowly denied.

It was curious, since they had both met Henry had not heard Boris speak once. The wolf only made sounds of amazement or surprise, grunts or a strange whimper, but never words or phrases. Although if he was sincere, "Bendy" had never spoken either ... That he knew at the moment.

They both fell silent and listened attentively, but there were no more sounds of fast steps or anything else out of place.

"Yeah, Me either." The man replied to his companion, smiling to transmit calm to his friend. They did not really know each other much, but Henry considered the friendly wolf as his only ally and friend in that place. Since he had been the only one who had shown him kindness, a safe place to eat and sleep and a nice company. They had even played cards and played the banjo and the clarinet in an impromptu concert.

Henry was very surprised that "Bendy" had not found them.

And speaking of that ... Boris had not "told" him what kind of relationship he had with "Bendy" or what had been his relationship with Sammy, because every time the old worker asked him about any matter related to them, the study or the other employees. Boris's ears fell and he emitted a little whimper, confusing even more the old cartoonist who was forced to calm his partner and change the subject.

"'Grunting!' "The human was expelled from his reflections when the hand of the cartoon gave him a gentle push on his back, his pie-styled eyes observed the man with confusion as if he wondered why they had both stood there.

Henry looked up at him, Boris was so tall that he was forced to raise his head and stretch his neck so that his eyes and those of the wolf were watching each other, ignoring the slight pain that began to spread in his neck.

"I'm fine, friend, let's keep moving forward."

Holding the old-looking "lamp" more tightly, Henry moved with slow steps across the aisle being followed by Boris very closely. The loose beam of light illuminated a barrel in a corner and when they passed this and turned to the left the beam of light settled on a cut-out of Bendy who smiled at them as if nothing bad happened. How could something so adorable be a terrible monster?

Both continued moving forward and to turn right. In front of them was a narrow room vaguely lit with a large wooden and metal gate that blocked the way for both of them. Henry's eyes squinted the place for a button or lever that would unlock the door.

There was nothing.

"Another dead end. I don't see any other way through" 

Henry sighed as he wiped the sweat and ink off his forehead. the atmosphere in that place was overwhelming and the idea of retracing his steps to find another exit really gave him a big headache. Henry rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt to the shoulders, it was full of ink spots and some parts were torn with marks of grips or claws.

Blame the searchers, Sammy and "Bendy".

"...!" Boris gently pushed Henry aside while he squatted next to what appeared to be an old panel that gave access to a vent or something. Boris watched him with an expression of pure concentration.

"You got any ideas, Boris?" Henry crouched down next to the wolf and looked at the strange panel, wondering if they could both move forward if they unlocked the entrance to the conduits.

In other words, the idea of groping in a narrow place without the possibility of running or hiding did not like him at all if he had the option to choose.

The wolf watched him and nodded, extending his hand silently with his palm up as if he expected him to give him something. the old-looking "lamp"

Henry did not wait and gave his partner the object with warm lighting, waiting for more orders from his "hairy" and high friend. Grabbing the object with his left hand, Boris used his right hand to slide up the panel, unlocking a narrow passage through which he could only crawl or crawl. The wolf turned to look at him and shook his head as if to tell him that they should separate there, that he would find a way for Henry if the human trusted him.

The old draftsman felt a knot in his stomach as he reconsidered the idea of going back alone through the studio without any weapon or something to defend himself with if some monster of ink came out on his way again. But he forced himself to smile and lift his thumb up as he pulled away from his werewolf friend and backed away a couple of steps.

If Boris was so brave to venture out and go alone, Henry must have been as brave as him and even more.

With a last smile, Boris released another soft growl and moved forward little by little until his entire body was inside the duct. Once he was inside the panel came back to slide down, separating both friends while the human only heard the grunts of the black wolf crawling through the conduit, making the sounds more and more weak until practically silence and dripping ink remained as background noise.

The man sighed and faced the door, was made of a strange metal material and unlike the other doors this door broke and opened in half if something unlocked it.

Henry stood in front of it for a couple of minutes, hoping that Boris would really find a solution and nothing bad would have happened to him ... He pushed those thoughts out of his mind. NO! Boris the wolf was harder and stronger than he seemed, Henry was sure of it.

Well, even if the wolf had a sweet and kind aspect ... Boris was still a wolf. And the wolves could be intelligent and vengeful creatures. At least, the man has seen that in other cartoons.

A resounding click resounded and the heavy metal door began to slide left and right to unlock the door while the man leaned against the wall to keep his balance while his ears filled with a metallic echo.

It was as if the whole floor were writhing and trembling like an earthquake! But that meant ... that anyone could have heard it.

But that did not matter! Boris had it! He had unlocked the door! Henry had to thank the wolf later.

When the door finally opened completely, before the man was a narrow wooden corridor with metal grid on the floor and a strange painting of Bendy's head on the wall farthest from him.

It would be cute if the paint was not so shattered and stained with ink.

Ink was still dripping from the ceiling as Henry moved down the hall trying to stay calm when he got to the strange painting, there the road was divided into two roads that led to the same room. A big and strange room for the old man.

"Wow, I do not remember any of this."

It was a huge room, a chair rested on one side while a kind of wooden barriers with metal bars were in the middle of the place and a little miracle room where he could observe the room from inside if he hid there. There is a huge sign with ink flowing down behind it, a large halo on top, and numerous Bendy, Alice, and Boris dolls in this room, varying in size.

When would that room have been built? When the toy maker of the company manufactured his toys he worked in a small room that only had a small table and a radio resting on it, as well as a shelf full of products and fabrics to make the toys.

What was the name of that young man? Henry did not remember him very much, only that he was a very vivacious young man, not more than twenty years old, who often argued with Joey and was not very demanding when toys had a flaw.

Henry observed all the toys in the area with a small smile. Surely all those toys would have made that young toymaker before everything had gone wrong in the studio ...

Henry kept walking around the room in the direction of the stairs while he kept wondering what that young worker would have been like. Would he have become a searcher? Or instead he would have ended up becoming a twisted, dark being like Sammy? Being a shell empty of what had previously been.

He climbed the stairs to the left, careful not to slip with the ink from the planks and not trip over the thick cable of the floor that ascended and hid in another room next to Heavenly toy's room. A strange machine was stuck to the wall next to a poster of Bendy with the words " Don't forget to punch in! It could save your work"

The man looked over his shoulder with a bitter feeling in his stomach. Since he had arrived there he felt as if a pair of eyes had been watching him with every step he took. But it must be just paranoia or something of that style. He was still surprised that he had not gone mad yet.

He turned to venture down the aisle, another Bendy poster in the hall was there with the words "Work hard, Work happy" and a smile under them while a pair of gloved hands held the poster. Henry sighed in disgust. That seemed to be a typical Joey Drew phrase.

He walked carefully not to step on the wires as he entered that room smaller than the previous one but with more machinery and toys. There was a small construction table, numerous shelves hanging in the air with different stuffed animals of the cartoons characters resting on them, gears thrown by the area,

Behind the shelves Henry could see the passage to a door that was blocked by these shelves full.

"Why is there always something blocking the door?" the man murmured to no one in particular, feeling a great irritation grow on his body. "Gotta be a way through!"

He walked more through that room, numerous cobwebs surrounded that place as well as if nobody had been there in a long time. And sure it was.

Something caught the attention of the old man, behind the two shelves he could see a wooden table where a recording tape rested and a strange small black figure and ink was on a clear plate.

Weird ... but that did not call his attention. What Henry was interested in is whether that recording tape would contain useful information about the previous site address ... or useful information at least.

His fingers brushed the button to turn on the recording and immediately came to his ears the voice with an Irish accent that still remembered somewhere in his memory. The name came to his mind. Shawn Flynn, the former toy maker of the studio.

The recording did not give Henry much information, it was just basically how Shawn complained about Joey and his constant mania about how he "made" the toys and that Alice Angel's toys were not sold at all and that he probably would have to melt them to get rid of them.

The recording ended with a click and the silence reigned again the place ...

Or so Henry thought. For throughout the recording that the man had been listening to he had not noticed the new presence that had entered the room and observed the former worker with curiosity, as if somehow this was familiar to him.

"And ... what are you doing listening to my recording?"

Henry felt his heart stop for a moment as he turned sharply on his heels to face the owner of that voice that had an ... Irish accent.

But his eyes were only found with a Bendy’s doll, unlike the others, had sharp teeth drawn on his face and standing on the table. Maybe he had not seen it before, because Shawn had always been flawed with toys and he had been distracted by all the things around him.

Until the doll of Bendy blinked and his smile changed grimace, as if surprised.

"What's wrong? You've never seen a talking doll that moves without ... wait" his voice was soft, but still preserving that characteristic Irish accent ... "It cannot be ... Are you ... Henry?"

And all the pieces fit in Henry's mind: The toys, the recording, the "failed" living doll of Bendy with sharp teeth and the Irish accent.

"Shawn ... Flynn?"

**Author's Note:**

> And Shawn made his appearance! Unlike Sammy, he suffered another fate that does not mean it's better or worse than Lawrence's ... But unlike him, Shawn keeps his memories. And he wants to help his "Old" friend.
> 
> Thanks for reading the chapter! ^^


End file.
